This invention relates generally to a vehicle rearview mirror, but more particularly pertains to supplementing the view of the driver by adding an additional pivotally mounted mirror either in conjunction with the existing mirror, or another mirror, as operatively mounted laterally of the driver or passenger side of the vehicle.
Various rearview mirrors of a variety of designs have been adapted for use in the prior art. For example, every vehicle now, by law, requires the use of rearview mirrors, usually externally of the vehicle, in order to augment the view of the driver to the back of his vehicle and particularly for safety purposes. But, the prior art has given consideration to the fact that particularly in larger vehicles, sometimes it is difficult to obtain an all encompassing rear viewing of the vehicle structure, and for example, as can be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,279,751, to E. E. Hensley, and entitled Rearview Mirror, a mirror having particularly integral structured reflecting parts that provide rear viewing, at least at two or more angles, is shown. While the structure of this Hensley mirror touches upon the concept of the current invention, and that is to provide multiple angles for rear viewing to the back of the vehicle, one of the problems associated with this prior art mirror is that its reflecting angles are fixed, thereby preventing an adjustment as desired and required by the driver in order to achieve a complete viewing regardless of what angle of turn may be made, or just how sharp of a reverse turn may be undertakened by the driver of his vehicle. This is particularly a problem where large vehicles are involved such as a bus, a tractor-trailer, and related type of means of transportation.
The patent to Kounch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,676, discloses the use of laterally clamped convex mirrors for affording more widespread viewing by the driver from his interiorly arranged rearview mirror assembly. While the concept of this Kounch assembly may be desirable and enhance the rear viewing by the driver particularly when operating a motor vehicle, such as a passenger car, the concept of providing laterally arranged clamped on mirror parts, as shown in this prior art patent, does not solve the problem that is encountered by the driver of a large vehicle, such as the tractor-trailer disclosed in this invention, since supplemental rear viewing is required at the externally arranged mirrors, as shown, whereas, having extra viewing at the internal rearview mirror does not provide the driver with means for viewing the back edge of his large trailer, or further viewing laterally thereof, particularly when the driver is backing the vehicle up, as on a curved path, or making a sharp turn around a corner during forward transit.
In view of the foregoing, it is the principal object of this invention to enhance the rear viewing by a driver of a tractor-trailer or a bus, or other large vehicle, by adding an additional adjustable mirror in conjunction with the existing externally arranged rearview mirror for such an operating vehicle.
A further object of this invention is to provide an additional rearview mirror for mounting in association with an existing mirror, and which is pivotally connected therewith so as to allow for ease of its adjustment for obtaining more complete and full viewing rearwardly of the vehicle during its operation.
Another object of this invention is to supplement and enhance the rear viewing by the driver of a large vehicle so as to add to his safety, and that of any pedestrian nearby, particularly when the large vehicle is being backed up, turned, or being maneuvered during parking.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a structured additional mirror, that is connected together by means of a series of frames and brackets, and which provides for its ease of connection with the existing rearview mirror or its frame structure operatively associated with a large motor vehicle.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide an additional rearview mirror for a motor vehicle and which is conveniently mounted within gaskets, and supported and protected by means of a back plate, so as to assure the longevity of its usage in association with a motor vehicle.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawing.